Communications between different devices are often facilitated by the adoption of various protocols to which each party to the communication attempts to implement. Protocols may be used to establish standardized communications between different services and applications that may be developed by different parties. Some protocols may be used to ensure a complete transmission of a message, prevent other devices from obtaining the message, to speed up message transmission, or for any other purpose.
When protocols are implemented by different parties, there is often some misinterpretation of the protocol specification or optional features within the specification that one party may implement and another party may not. Even small discrepancies may cause some communications to fail.